walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Camp
Info Readiness For The Long Road Training Camp is the 17th area of the game. It has 8 stages. Previous Mission - Next Mission Missions Menu Training Camp Story Choices Stage 1: It's been over two weeks since the defeat of Jeremiah, and with winter coming, the search for suitable survivors to travel with the group to D.C has ramped up. A steady stream of Walkers provides training for those who wish to make the trip... Abraham is impatient to leave and asks how many do we really need. Rosita says about 30. Garrett says that it's going to be a long hard trip and this is the method to make sure they're cut out for it. ---- Stage 2: After the training, rifts have appeared between survivors with differing opinions of how the community should be run. Abraham has the list of people going but are short a few. Brock wants to come. Abraham says he can't because he 'needs to stay here and get your head straight after what happened'. Brock is still angry that he lost his boy (Todd) 'because of you all' and demands that he comes. Garrett asks you what to do. ---- '1: I'm fine with him coming.' Mirabelle informs us that there is a breach at the North Gate. '2: No he can't come. He didn't even try out. We don't know where his head's at.' Mirabelle informs us that there is a breach at the North Gate. (I think it's the same thing as above but I want clarification just in case) ---- Garrett is impressed at Brock's performance and asks Abraham. Abraham is convinced and allows Brock to join the group. ---- Stage 3: Abraham asks who we have and Garrett responds with 'you (as in the player), Brock, Susan, Benjamin' and is interrupted by incoming Walkers. ---- Stage 4: Garrett is ready to gear up but Mirabelle and Benjamin tell us that there is a problem. With all the Walkers breaching the walls, we're going to need more ammo. Garrett is confused while Benjamin tells us that it's Snyder and the rest of his group. This is how rebellions start. Small and with just a few willing people. How they end will be determined by the strength of the community. Abraham doesn't have tolerance for this type of dissent. Abraham: "I knew those fuckers would pull something like that. Where are they?!" ---- Stage 5: Garrett is telling Benjamin that Darius wouldn't like this. (I sent Darius to use the explosives instead of Garrett so Darius died. I know Garrett lives if you send him. Unsure if Darius dies later on anyways. Someone please confirm if Darius ends up dying later on.) Benjamin is complaining that Snyder forced him. Garrett says that Snyder has to pay for what he will do and asks if Benjamin is with us or not. Benjamin agrees and joins us. ---- Stage 6: Snyder runs out of ammo and Abraham executes him. Garrett says that was cold of him. Abraham says that we're done here and we shouldn't be wasting any more ammo. Garrett asks Benjamin if he is coming. Benjamin agrees to go while Abraham tells him that one wrong move will get him executed like Snyder. Mirabelle wants to come as well. Rosita refuses, saying Mirabelle needs to stay with the young ones. Mirabelle still wants to go but Rosita tells her that Susan is coming and Mirabelle is needed back at base. ---- Stage 7: Looters have breached the wall and are taking shots at anyone that moves. Abraham is quick to act. Abraham: Direction?! Garrett: Just stay on me! I'll lead you straight to them! ---- Stage 8: Abraham is furious that we'll probably run out of ammo before we even leave town. After the battle, Garrett tells Mirabelle to stay at the town. Mirabelle finally relents and wishes the group good luck. Exhausted but determined, the group heads out to cover ground before dark. What lies ahead on the road to survival is uncertain... Area Completion Rewards Mission Rewards: Coins x 80, XP x 5,500, Materials x 30,100, Food x 30,100 References Category:Missions Category:Story Missions Category:Missions